Search engines running on video file storage systems use a variety of search techniques to present individual videos or video files or files embedded with video to users based on one or more search terms that are provided by the users. The relevance of search results relate closely to the search terms, creators, or date created. The search engine generally produces a large number of results with videos that include some irrelevant results and are difficult to sort for relevant videos or video files. Many suggested videos are not relevant to the user. Relevant results are not always provided.
It is desirable to have methods and systems for providing a list of videos related to the selected video, relevant to the subject matter of the selected video.